


The Love Nest

by Ahogay



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Hope, Hot, Love, M/M, Raisins, Sex, Why Does This Exist, Yaoi, ahoge, why oh why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahogay/pseuds/Ahogay
Summary: After Hinata's and Komaeda's lovely date on the beach, Komaeda suggests heading back to their "love nest".





	

After a long day on the beach Komaeda and Hinata decided to return to the cottages. However, Komaeda insisted he returned to their "love nest." Hinata rolled his eyes but finally give into Komaeda saying, "If I let you in, will you stop being so loud?"  
"Oh Hinata-kun," Komaeda sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone already knows."  
"K-knows what? Idiot..." Hinata grumbled unlocking his door in the most tsundere fashion.  
The boys crossed the threshold and into the tropical oasis of a bedroom. It was very sugoi. Komaeda sat down on the couch and stretched his arms above his head. His shirt rose slightly, muscles rippling as he did so.  
But that was not the only thing that rose.  
Hinata's ahoge rose straight up. A new instinct took over his entire being. He crawled over to Komaeda, and with his Ultimate Luck was already naked. Hinata then stretched open the yaoi hole and inserted his ahoge of justice into Komaeda.  
"O-oh Hajime," Komaeda purred. "Purr, purr, purr." Hinata wasn't a furry but surprisingly was turned on by it.  
Hinata's kokoro started to doki harder and harder but as his ahoge did too... Then that happened.  
Komaeda's balls fell to the floor and rolled to the corner. The boys stared as they suddenly dried up like raisins.  
"Goodbye dis pair."  
Komaeda freed himself from Hinata's strong ahoge grip and interlocked his fingers with the other boy's.  
"Don't lose hope, Hinata-kun."  
And that day, Hinata's hands grew three sizes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a group who had been stuck in a car for 8 hours. Thanks for reading I guess


End file.
